Small satellite dishes may be mounted to the outside of a structure, such as a home and allow a viewer to receive communication services, such as television programming, via a communication satellite. When mounted on a single, family dwelling, the satellite antenna is typically mounted to a wall or roof of the structure. For example, the satellite antenna may be attached to a side wall of the structure through one or more threaded fasteners. However, in a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) installation, the user often does not have authorization to attach objects, such as a satellite antenna, to the outside of the structure via threaded fasteners or the like. Thus, it is desirable to mount the satellite antenna on a porch area without fastening any components to walls, the floor or railing using screws, nails or the like.